Dormant
by wanderlust-bitethedust
Summary: Dormant: lying asleep or as if asleep; inactive, as in sleep; torpid. Awake: Already too late. One-shot


**Me: I know what you're thinking right now. WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING ON SILENT STARS! Well, I am working on it and it should come out sometime this week or next week so hold your horses. So today I was depressed thinking about my deceased grandmother whom I loved soo much. So This came to mind. Hope you all enjoy it. BTW this takes place in Shippuden. **

**Dormant**

"I'm sorry Hinata. I don't like you that way. Though I hope we can still be friends." Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Of course we can still be friends, Naruto." On the outside she was smiling and saying this. On the inside she was crying. Weeping. All her hopes were crushes and slowly she was dying. However, the blonde was oblivious to this and took the sign of not stuttering as a sign that she was already over him. Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't help, but hum a tune. As a grin spread across his face. The person he had pining for had finally accepted his numerous invitations to go out. He quickly told the news to everyone.<p>

Even Hinata.

When Hinata heard of the news she smiled and said, "It was bound to happen. Nothing could stand in the way of your love for Sakura." On the outside she looked happy for him, on the inside she died even more than she did the day before.

* * *

><p>Naruto had just defeated Pein and saved the village!<p>

Everyone was shouted and celebrating and congratulating him, but Naruto didn't feel happy. He was being abuse by his so called 'girlfriend' and the one who he wanted to speak to wasn't there. She was helping in the hospital and Sakura said she didn't want to see him around the hospital because he would be too loud. However, that roughly translated into "If I see you around Hinata I'll gut you like a fish." He knew that he was going to have his ups and downs with Sakura and he was prepare for that, but the constant negative in the relationship was Sakura.

How was he supposed to know that up liked your eggs sunny side up? How was he supposed to know that you wanted him to run your bath? How was he supposed to know that you were always constantly jealous of every girl that looked at him?

How was he supposed to know that you were a cold hearted bitch?

He was constantly being put down, by Sakura and the only time his days seemed to brighten was when he was with her. Hinata.

No. He wouldn't say he was in love with her. He would say that she was one of the few people that believed him whenever he said that he was going to do something. With Jiraiya dead. That just left Hinata and Iruka.

* * *

><p>Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage.<p>

He loved the way it sounded. He had just discovered that he and Sakura were no engaged. Wow. That was a surprise.

"I'm so glad that you're getting married." she had said, but her eyes had said it all. She hated it and wanted him to cancel it, but the wedding plans were so far in. That it was impossible to stop it now. Slowly, ever so slowly. Her eyes, the eyes that she spoke volumes through were slowly dying. All emotion was being erased. And Naruto was scared that one day...

there would be no emotion at all.

* * *

><p>Naruto was married and Hinata was now clan head. The swell in Sakura's belly is easily seen as she is now five, going onto six, months pregnant. Naruto went to visit Hinata to congratulate her, but when she looked at him...<p>

Dead...

Her eyes were dead and that alone made him want to weep. He had just discovered about his feelings and the Hinata he loved was dead.

Maybe he could find away to love this Hinata?

NO! The Hinata he knew and loved wouldn't die so easily. She wore fight and if she was going down she would bring her opponent down with her.

He would have to search for his Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sasuke has arrived.<p>

He apparently has no plans. Just destroy everything.

Right now he was in a bunker with Hinata. Just Hinata. The silence was awkward so they just listening as Sasuke and his team Taka killed anything that dared to breathe. The poor organism.

"We need to find away to kill Sasuke," Hinata said in her cool and calm voice.

"Kill! I can't kill Sasuke! We need to find away to restrain him,: Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama, you are acting foolish. You are letting you're past relationship blind you from the right decision. Sasuke can't be saved. He is too far gone in his hatred to think of anything other than revenge. Your foolishness will be the end of this village," she said, her voice as stiff as her posture. Naruto quickly grabbed her. Their faced so close their breath intermingled.

They had never been this close before. It made his heart race and you could slowly see a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"H...Hinata...What happened between us?" The question lingered in the air and she looked away. He saw a flash of his Hinata in her eyes.

"I-I...You went with S-S-Sakura-san and r-r-rejected me," she said in that voice of his Hinata. His arms wrapped around her waist. He smiled at her. He knew that his Hinata wasn't dead.

"Hinata..." he moaned breathlessly and their lips connected.

* * *

><p>Everyone had already left the grave, but Naruto didn't. He stayed. He never put the flowers down. Thinking that if he did then he was officially be ending their relationship. Sakura came around every two hours to see if he wanted or needed anything.<p>

He did. He wanted his friend and the person he loved back. But he knew he never could. She was gone. Wrapped in the blanket of eternal sleep...Death.

He wanted to see the lights in her eyes shine again, but he knew it was never meant to be that way. His feelings for her lay dormant for years and then when he finally discovered them she was gone...

Maybe it was never meant to be...

**Me: And that is what you get when you put me, depressed and listening to MCR Welcome to the Black Parade in front of a computer. A crappy one shot.  
><strong>


End file.
